Voodoo Dolls
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Extra Credit assignments that involve making voodoo dolls... of your partner? What could go wrong? May bee OOC, SoulXMaka, AutumnSoulEater's plot idea. I just wrote it down.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine. The idea was given to me by AutumnSoulEater.**_

"All I need now is a piece of his hair, skin, whatever, as long as it's his." Maka murmured looking down at the voodoo doll that she has made as an extra credit homework assignment for Stein.

"Maka! Dinner's here!" she heard Soul call out from the living room.

Maka opened her desk drawer and set the doll down carefully. She closed it and locked the drawer so that Blair wouldn't get her paws on it.

Getting up she walked out of her room closing the door behind her and saw the Soul was sitting on the couch with his back to her as he watched T.V. taking a bite out of his pizza.

Slowly, she snuck up behind him and yanked on his hair lightly but she got nothing but a surprised yelp. "Ow! Maka! What the hell?" Soul exclaimed, bewildered.

Maka just went around and sat next to him her hands playing with his hair to see if she could find any loose strands no such luck. "Can I braid your hair?" she asked.

Soul looked at Maka as if she had grown a second head. "What?" he asked.

"I'm bored, my homework's done, and I'm not that hungry… let me braid your hair." Maka whined tugging on it again.

"No Maka." He said grabbing her hand and pushing it away from his hair.

Maka pouted at him and grabbed his head in her hands and started to massage it.

"Maka? What are you doing now?" Soul asked, but he was enjoying the feeling.

"Massaging your head." She said, her fingers making little soothing circles on his head.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes starting to close.

"You want me to stop?" she asked smirking as her hands stopped.

"No, no, you're fine." He murmured as he set his head down on her lap, his legs dangling over the arm of the couch, the pizza long forgotten.

"Okay." She murmured as she began to massage his head again, looking for any loose hair for her voodoo doll. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" she asked him smirking.

Soul opened an eye to look up at her and then closed it again. "Yeah, I've been so stressed lately. I needed this." He murmured, sure he felt relaxed but he couldn't figure out why Maka was doing this. "Maka, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." Maka said chuckling.

Soul grumbled something but he yawned sleep starting to approach him quickly.

"Sleep Soul." Maka whispered, maybe if he fell asleep, he wouldn't feel her yanking his hair out.

"Mm." Soul said cuddling in to her stomach, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Maka could feel a blush spread across her face as she looked down at Soul. It's for the extra credit. "Soul?" she questioned.

"Mmm." Was his only response.

"Soul, I have this extra credit assignment, and it has to do with voodoo, I need to use a piece of your hair, mind if I cut one piece off?" Maka asked him thinking that he wasn't paying much attention to her.

"Mm… sure whatever." Was all he mumbled as his hand reached up to pull on one of Maka's pony tails.

"Ow!" Maka exclaimed.

"Pay back." Soul murmured, stuffing his hands into his pockets and trying to go to sleep.

Maka growled grabbed a strand of his hair and yanked, finally she was going to be able to finish her extra credit assignment.

Maka slipped out of Soul's grasp and hurried to her room, closing the door lightly behind her.

Soul made sure he heard the click of the door before sitting up, rubbing the spot where Maka had yanked on his hair. "Blair." He said peeking under the sofa to see a purple cat. "Is it done?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just need a strand of her hair." She said giggling.

Soul reached to hand her a strand of blond hair. "Seems like a fair trade, a strand of hair for a strand of hair."

"Soul, it's not nice to have other people do your homework." Bair mumbled as her paw reached up to grab the strand of hair.

"Who said that this was my homework?" Soul mumbled yawning as he sat back down on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Soul! We're going to be late!" she yelled at him from the kitchen.

Soul was still in bed, trying to sleep. He grumbled and rolled over not bothering to get up.

Maka waited for about three minutes and inwardly yelled at him.

She reached into her backpack and grabbed the Soul Doll… was she really going to do this?

When she looked at the door to see that it still wasn't open she sighed. "I have too." She mumbled.

She went to the kitchen table and set the doll down on it, with a glare in the direction of the door. She started to tickle it's stomach.

She started to hear booming laughter coming from his room. Maka decided that that was not enough punishment for making them wait.

Grabbing the doll, she pinched it's arm and immediately the laughing stopped. "Ow." She heard him grumble.

Maka pinched and tickled his feet at the same time, hearing the weird combination of pain and laughter coming from Soul's room.

Maka couldn't help but laugh as she put the doll back into her backpack.

Inside his room Soul was pissed. He got up quickly dressed up and opened his drawer to grab his Maka Doll that Blair had made him. "You're going to mess with me? I'll mess with you." He growled and tugged on its hair lightly.

He could hear the groans of annoyance coming from the kitchen. He smirked and poked at the dolls stomach.

"Get away Blair!" he heard Maka exclaim.

What a weird reaction, setting the doll on his nightstand and walked over to the door to see Blair reaching into Maka's back pack and grabbing the voodoo doll. He smirked, Karma's a bitch.

"What's that Maka?" he asked. "Do you still play with doll?" he asked laughing.

Maka glared at him and walked out the door with Soul following close behind her.

The walk to school was filled with an angry silence. "She took away my extra credit project." Maka grumbled.

"That's what you get for using it for your little evil ways." Soul said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What are you talking about?" she asked avoiding his eyes as they entered the school, late as always.

"You have a voodoo doll of me!" Soul exclaimed.

"I do not!" Maka yelled back rushing to get to class.

Out of no where, she felt like she had no control of her limbs and she stopped completely.

"Maka? Are you okay?" Soul asked her.

Maka couldn't move her head, she was frozen. "Meep." Was all she was able to say as her body started to jump. "Soul! I wanna piggy back ride!" she exclaimed as her hands went to cover her mouth in shock, where the hell did that come from?

Soul's eye twitched as he realized what was going on. "Blair." He growled. She must have snuck into his room and grabbed his Maka doll.

Suddenly Maka jumped onto his back, her legs wrapping around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Come on Souly!" she exclaimed as a blush spread throughout her face.

Soul felt his whole body freeze up. "No." he growled but apparently Blair had something else in mind as he let Maka fall to the ground.

Without him wanting to, he started to flex his muscles. "Blair is so going to pay for this!" he exclaimed as he jumped onto a table and took off his shirt starting to twirl it in the air while Maka watched, her eyes wide, but her unresponsive body just cheered him on as his shirt was thrown her way.

"Blair's the one doing this?" she growled, pissed beyond belief as she jumped next to him and pulled out a dollar from her pocket and stuffed it in his. "Sorry Soul, that was not me." She managed to say as her hands clapped and her blush deepened.

"I guess this is what we get for making voodoo dolls." Soul grumbled as his arm grabbed Maka around the waist and dipped her. "This is so not cool." He grumbled to himself as he buried his face in her neck, biting it lightly.

"Blair is defiantly going to pay for this." Maka said, her face turning into a dark shade of red as she tried to ignore her speeding heart.

"Soul Eater! Get your hands off my daughter!" they heard Spirit yell from the far end of the hall.

Without separating himself from Maka's neck, Soul's hand went up to flip Spirit the bird.

"You're dead Soul Eater!" Spirit yelled.

Soul disconnected himself from Maka's neck and picked her up so that he was carrying her bridal style and started to run out the doors.

"Where are we going Soul?" Maka asked as her hand went up to play with his hair.

"I have no idea." Soul said as he looked back to see Spirit catching up. "But it better be somewhere far away from here."

Spirit jumped and tackled them down before they got far. "You both got detention." He growled.

The two felt their bodies numb down. "Get off of us will ya?" Soul grumbled, finally recovering his control of his body.

Spirit stood up and pulled them both up, Maka by the collar and Soul by his hair. "I expected this from Soul Eater, but you Maka? I'm disappointed." He growled not even looking her in the eye as he dragged them both by the collar back to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka was in shock… she was in the detention room… this was her first time here…. And it wasn't even her fault!

Soul looked as if he didn't care, but she was losing control and her bottom lips started to quiver. Someone like her wasn't supposed to be there!

Soul saw this and he was trying to hold back a laugh. This is how he had always pictured Maka would be like when she was in detention… it was… dare he say… adorable? Soul shuddered and pushed the thought out of his head before it became a daydream.

Stein looked at the two students that were in detention, he was the teacher that was assigned to babysit the trouble makers, and he didn't like it. So with a sigh, he waved them both out. "You guys are fee to go… just go straight home and don't come back until tomorrow." Stein said as he stood from his desk and left the room shaking his head and mumbling under his breath something about Spirit always over reacting when it came to his precious little daughter.

Soul shrugged and stood up stretching; suddenly remembering that he was shirtless, he shrugged and got to getting while the getting was good but the noticed that Maka was still sitting there eyes on the board, hands on her desk.

"Come on, hurry up before Stein changes his mind." Soul said but Maka just shook her head. "Why not?" he exclaimed.

"Because I deserve this. I was a bad girl." She muttered blinking away tears of shock.

Soul rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his bare chest. "You're over reacting." He said leaning against the wall.

"Maybe." She whispered. "But I deserve this."

"Why? That wasn't even you. It was Blair." Soul exclaimed as he yawned.

"Yeah, well I still deserve this because I liked it." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Soul stopped mid yawn, his eyes widening, his jaw stayed slacked as his eyes looked at the blush that was spreading on her face. Damn… she wasn't lying.

Before he could speak his arms reached out to grab her shoulders. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes. "Maka. Run. Now." He managed to say before his lips dove down to bite down on her neck.

Maka's eyes closed tightly, she tried to shake him off… oh that was a lie, she only acted as if she was going to push him off, she was enjoying this all too much.

"Sorry." Soul mumbled against the skin at her neck before his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her so that she was standing up and carried her bridal style, all while leaving a sizable hicky on Maka's neck.

Maka was enjoying this way too much for her own good. "Blair is SO going to pay for this." She growled as her arms reached out without her control and pull Soul in for a kiss.

They both stared into each other's eyes and Soul smirked. '_Maybe I could forgive her this once.' _Soul thought to himself, not needing Blair's help to deepen the kiss.

Maka sighed against Soul's mouth and placed her head against his bare chest, fingering his scar as he walked down the empty halls.

"I don't know about you… but that was all me." Soul said chuckling.

Maka's eyes widened as she looked into his eyes…

Soul stopped walking once they had stepped outside of the school and looked into her eyes.

"You kissed me…. All on your own?" she asked him, looking into his eyes for any sign that said that he was joking, but he heart fluttered against her chest when she realized… it was all him.

Before Soul got the chance to respond to Maka's question. She slammed her lips against his, her hands at the back of his neck running through his hair.

Soul's eyes widened as his arms tightened around her, pulling her even closer to his chest if that was even possible.

He relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Maka's warm and soft lips against his.

"Nya!" they heard someone shout out and they both froze, both of their eyes opening wide and then a glare settling as they separated from each other to see Blair jumping up and down with glee, their dolls in her hands.

Soul let Maka drop on the ground and he made an angry sprint towards a giddy Blair.

Maka landed on her butt but she didn't care. "Soul! Wait up! I wanna be the first to punch her!" she called out as she stood up and ran past him, tackling Blair to the ground before she had a chance to run Sitting on her stomach, Maka glared down at her. Maka yanked the dolls out of her hands and threw them to the ground and grabbed Blair by the collar. Yanking her up far enough to look into her eyes. "You humiliated me." She growled at her through clenched teeth and a look that sent daggers into all of Blair's left over soul's.

"You guys were getting so annoying!" Blair yelled out in fear as she closed her eyes tightly.

Maka felt confusion grip her as she was pulled off of Blair by Soul. He handed her her doll of him, and he kept his doll of her, stuffing it into his pocket. "We're keeping things on lock down." He grumbled as he pulled Blair up. "If you were a guy, I would have beaten you to a pulp by now… but you aren't, hitting girls isn't cool." Soul grumbled as he walked back to Maka, letting his arm wrap around Maka's waist.

"What do you mean annoying?" Maka growled at her.

"You guys obviously liked each other but were too stubborn or stupid to notice! So, Blair got an idea! Soul knew that you wanted to make a voodoo doll of him, so he told me to make one of you. And that's when it struck me, all you needed is one little push, that's it! And look at that, he has his arm around your waist! Success! Where's my thank you?" Blair asked innocently.

They both looked at her, eyes twitching in anger and then at each other.

Sighing, they both turned away and began to walk in the other direction.

"Where are you guys going?" Blair called out after them, but she couldn't help but smile, they were finally together.

"I feel like an idiot." Soul grumbled.

"Why is that?" she asked as she looked down at her Soul doll, playing with the fake hair that was on it's head.

"Did you really like me?" he asked.

Maka smirked. "You really are an idiot." She murmured.

"Is that a no?" he asked, hurt starting to eat him alive.

"No." she answered with a small chuckle.

"Is that a yea then?" he asked but froze when she stepped in front of him, grabbed him by the collar without letting the doll drop to the ground and pulled him down so that he could look into her eyes. "What do you think?" she whispered as she pulled him in closer, closing her eyes and kissing him.

"It's a yes." He said against her lips.

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment." She growled against his lips.

"Shutting." He said with a chuckle not breaking away from the kiss.


End file.
